Every time
by zingamaroo
Summary: Matthew and Leila songfic, to Britney Spears 'Everytime' Took events from the game and elaborated on them. My first fic, enjoy!


At last, the way to the Castle had been cleared. The prisoners had been freed, and the members of Lord Eliwood's and Lady Lyn's groups were happy to learn that the Marques Caelin was alive. He had been stabbed, however, but thanks to the quick work of a spy, he would live. The spy, a striking red-haired beauty, stood in the doorway as the heroic groups approached. "The Marquess - where's my Grandfather?" Lyn asked, panicked due to the sight of blood. "He is receiving treatment - his life is yet his own." "Hullo, Leila, it's been awhile." "Yes it has, hasn't it, Lord Hector?" "Leila is a spy, in service to house Ostia." Hector explained to the masses. Leila gave answers all their questions, and provided helpful information for the quest to find Eliwood's father. She trailed off when she noticed a brown haired boy with brown eyes. Her heart leapt, and tears of joy welled up in her eyes.  
Come notice me  
  
And take my hand  
  
So why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me? "Matthew!" Leila cried happily. "Leila!" Matthew's pensive expression vanished immediately. "How's your mission?" "Dangerous as ever, Matthew. Our work has always been dangerous." "How much longer do you think it will last this time?" He asked tenderly, one hand on Leila's cheek. "Our objectives match, so when it's all over we should be done at the same time. We can be together . . . soon." She said, drawing close to Matthew. "Leila," Matthew felt his face turn red as he reached out and took her hand. "After this mission is over, I want you to come back with me." "Back where?" She asked, puzzled. "To my hometown." "Why?" "To meet my parents!" He burst out. Feeling much better, he turned to leave. "Until next time!" He waved goodbye "Humph. As slippery as ever. Didn't even wait for my reply." Leila said to herself as her heart thumped with anticipation.  
  
~*~ "Hurry, Leila. Keep up the pace." Lord Ephdel said in his monotonous voice.  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry sir. It's just I've been so tired after the murder of the Marques and the escape from Caelin" she lied. "Well, you're a good member of the Black Fang, Leila. You can have the night off tonight. Get some rest; we arrive at the Dread Isle in two days." Leila went to her room, and stared at the ceiling. 'Matthew' she thought. 'I wish you were here with me.' Her eyes brimmed with tears as she fell asleep.  
  
And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Matthew had been restlessly pacing around Captain Fargus' ship. He wanted to get to the Dread Isle. That's where Leila was. He wasn't worried. He knew she was capable; she could take care of herself. But she was in the midst of Black Fang members, the most notorious and heartless people on the planet. Her life was in danger, and her job was even more dangerous in those conditions. So in a way, he was worried. "What's up, Matthew?" His Myrmidon friend, Guy, asked. "Are you seasick too? I sure am." Matthew was too dazed to answer. "Ah, I get it. It's her again." Guy sighed and sat down. "Do you think she's safe?" Matthew asked. "Matt, quit worrying. I hate seeing you like that." "Like what?" "When we first met, you looked really happy and pensive. When I collapsed, you fed me and gave me something to drink. I remember waking up to a worried face, full of lines - I never wanted to see that look again." Guy laughed. "Quit worrying and enjoy your single life!!" Guy punched his friend on the shoulder. "Hey Matt! When you guys have little Matthews and little Leila's running around, can I be the godfather?" "Godfather Guy?" Matthew chuckled. "I like the sound of that!" Guy grinned.  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
It was late at night, and Matthew was kicking himself. 'Why didn't I just ask her before? Why didn't I propose then? Things are so messed up right now. I may never see her again . . . no!' His mind shouted. He rolled over and fell asleep. 'We will see each other again. . . Leila." He fell asleep. Across the universe, Leila fell asleep, murmuring 'Matthew'. Lord Ephdel wandered by her door. She didn't see the evil smirk he wore on his face,  
nor the looks he exchanged with Jaffar.  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Leila awoke from a restless sleep. 'Time to go to work' she thought. She left her happy dreams behind on her pillow. Upon leaving her room, she heard arguing. Lord Nergal, the vile leader of the Black Fang, was yelling at Lord Elbert, his prisoner, and father of young Eliwood. "You released the girl and the boy? Well, I have news for you. Your efforts were in vain." "!?!" exclaimed Elbert. "A group landed on the island yesterday. The girl was with a red haired youth." "Eli-" "Yes, precious little Eliwood. He's alive, but not for long." "Do what you want with me. Leave my son ALONE!" Lord Nergal lashed out at Elbert, and Elbert fell down, bleeding. Leila's senses were alert. "I must tell Eliwood his father is alive-AH!" "Hello, Leila." "E-Ephidel, you startled me." "What was that you were murmuring?" "I was just about to check on the sentries." She lied effortlessly. "How careless for a spy of your stature. Do you know the punishment for treason, Leila?" A creature from the shadows emerged behind her. "Good-bye, Leila." "Ah!" Cried Leila. "Prepare yourself." Said the cloaked figure. Jaffar was his name, assassination was his game. Leila pulled out her iron sword, but it was no match for Jaffar's double killing edge. In one stroke, Leila felt the life drain out of her. Jaffar's job was done, his killing skill unmatched. "Ma-Matthew." She said with her last painful breath. I'm Sorry.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
"Eliwood, your father is somewhere on this island. We need to find him, fast!" Lyn said excitedly. "Where's Leila? She's never late. . ." Hector wondered aloud. Matthew was hoping for the best, but fearing the worst. "Ah! It's a person!" Lyn screamed. "Lei-" Hector and Eliwood ran towards her. "Oh no, she was one of our best spies. . . how?" Hector choked ". . ." Matthew said nothing. He felt the world collapse around him. Her white face became etched in his memory. He felt like there was a spotlight on him and her alone, and the whole group was staring at him. "They left her corpse for us to find." Hector spat. "Unforgivable monsters," Said Eliwood. "Will you be alright, Matthew?" Asked Lyn. Matthew stared ahead, blankly. "Can I have a few moments to bury her?" "Of course," Hector sighed.  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
Matthew worked hard, and eventually had dug a large enough hole for Leila to fit in. All the while, his mind recounted endless memories and moments he had shared with her. When they first met, first kiss, first date, and the first time Matthew realized he loved her. It was too much. Matthew sat there and cried. He clasped her hand tightly, as if he were trying to warm her back to life. He placed her cold corpse in the ground. The ring! He thought. He started to search when he saw that she was holding something. Is that it? He wondered. He opened her hand and saw a ring. No, that's not it. I have her ring, so this must be. . .He trailed off. The ring she bought for me. A wedding band, for him alone, from his Leila. He took it from her cold hand. "I, Matthew, take you, Leila, to be my eternal love. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, in danger and in safety, while working and in between for as long as we both -" he choked, "Shall live." He slipped the ring onto her hand, and then put his on. "I will always love you." He said as tears slid down his face. Somewhere, deep inside, he felt she said the same thing. "Goodbye, Leila."  
It was their last goodbye.  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
and everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
"Hullo, Hector!" "M-Matthew! What are you - are you sure you're-" "Of course Hector! You need me - I'm the only one who can see through fog!" "Alright, if you're sure. . ." "This is what you wanted, right Leila? I'll have my revenge. I'll grieve for you once this is over." Matthew took one last glance at Leila's final resting place, then turned away and took the first step of the rest of his life. 


End file.
